Hawt Dawg Man
Hawt Dawg Man (sometimes referred to as Bob) is a recurring anthropomorphic hot dog throughout Life is Strange, originally seen as a figure in the alternative timeline in Chloe's bedroom, and the prequel Before the Storm. He is featured in a videogame Max and Chloe used to play during their childhood years. He has become a common figure for fan art and merchandise. Hawt Dawg Man has also been the center of many joke theories in the community. Appearances Life is Strange * A figure of him is seen in alternative timeline Chloe Price's bedroom. * He is seen on Max Caulfield's shirt in one of her alternative timeline selfies. * He is featured on a poster on the wall of Kate Marsh's hospital room (if she is still alive in "Dark Room"). * He appears on an airplane screen in an alternative timeline in "Polarized". * He is featured on a photo in the Zeitgeist Gallery. * There is a calendar featuring Hawt Dawg Man in the general store that Max enters on her way to the Two Whales Diner. * There is a toy of Hawt Dawg Man on a shelf in the general store that Max enters on her way to the Two Whales Diner. * There is another toy of Hawt Dawg Man on the entertainment shelf under the TV next to a teddy bear in Alternative Chloe's Room. Before the Storm * He is featured on one of Chloe's outfits from the deluxe edition of Before the Storm. * In "Brave New World", he is seen in the game Eliot Hampden plays on his phone.Reddit post by /u/IgelRM * He is seen as Pompidou's dog toy on the floor of Frank's RV near the driver's seat. Trivia *Hawt Dawg Man was created and designed by concept artist and illustrator Edouard Caplain. *His slogan is "Work hard, mustard big". *The Life is Strange Rewind and Play compact cassette, that was advertised on the Square Enix blog on April Fool's in 2016, features a bonus, dubbed "the never before heard Hawt Dawg Man theme song".Rewind and Play - Square Enix blog post (April 1, 2016) *A fan made a real Hawt Dawg Man figurine based off on the figurine shown in the alternative timeline, in Chloe's room.Turkletom's Flickr Profile *On one of the walls of the Blackwell Academy building in Life is Strange: Before the Storm, several graffiti can be seen. One of these graffiti reads "I Mustard Big", which is a possible reference to Hawt Dawg Man's slogan "Work hard, mustard big". Gallery maxstrip.jpg|Max's road trip selfie ("Dark Room"). hotdog-altchloe.png|Hawt Dawg Man in Alternative Chloe's room ("Dark Room"). Kate's Drawings.jpg|Kate's drawing ("Dark Room"). hotdog-hospital.png|Drawing on the hospital wall ("Dark Room"). 2015-11-01_00044.2.jpg|Zeitgeist Gallery picture ("Polarized"). hotdog-airplane.png|Airplane screen ("Polarized"). hotdog-calendar.png|Calendar in the general store ("Polarized"). Hawt_Dawg_Man_toy.png|Toy in the general store ("Polarized"). hawtdawgmanoutfit.png|Chloe's Hawt Dawg Man outfit from the Before the Storm deluxe edition. Eliot_phone_game.png|Eliot's phone game in ("Brave New World"). Frank's_dog_and_toy.jpg|Frank's dog toy ("Brave New World"). References Category:Life is Strange Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode 5: Polarized Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Lore Category:Lore (Season 1)